Neutrality
Neutrality is a major pillar of behaviour all Combine players are required to abide to. The Combine's status as a teaching institution with as few unfriendly inter-clan engagements as possible depends on it. Emphasis is placed on 'friendly' inter-clan relations and not 'beneficial' inter-clan relations. The Combine's goal to connect and befriend other player organisations as a respectable, neutral party does not extend to physical aid or vocal support in major arguments. Personal opinions are allowed to be expressed but only to an extent that does not jeopardise The Combine's neutral standing with other organisations. This extends to fansites and in-game events. Unless a group or topic is clearly detrimental or beneficial, The Combine will not take a decisive opinion and its members are urged to follow the organisation's example. Neutrality as a Focal Point in Relations The Combine's neutral standing ensures an atmosphere of respect for the organisation, where it is a mediator and passive observer. This ensures members leaving The Combine are given a fair review when they arrive at their destinations and new members entering The Combine are not indoctrinated with unfair points of view. Combine members are encouraged to join in friendly events and build friendships with other groups, as interaction is a cornerstone of all MMORPGs. Combine members are, however, required to maintain The Combine's neutrality, if not their own and emphasise that they are solely responsible for their own opinions and actions and will be held accountable for damages, instead of their clan. Exceptions Personal opinions within The Combine are not necessarily a reflection of The Combine's viewpoint though they may share similarities. If gossip or private messages are leaked including more extremist opinions from Combine members, the supposedly private environment is a net of safety which prevents punishment. People are permitted their opinions and practices where they feel most secure, and such incidents will not be punished unless the perpetrators publically endorse opinions that damage neutrality. People who are affected by harsh (and in the nature of the internet, often unfair) criticism of Combine members who thought their opinions private are urged to remember that all people are entitled to their own opinion, but nobody is required to acknowledge or care about that opinion. If the opinion is offensive to the recipient, they are suggested to remember that they do not have to take it seriously at all. This exception for private messaging is in place to protect personal opinions of Combine members in an environment where dissenters might launch sting operations to defame other people. Combine members will not suffer punishment from their own organisation for points of view held privately in private conversation. This exception does not extend to Jagex policy, rules or real world rules. Punishment for Failure to Uphold Neutrality When extreme opinions are expressed, context must be taken into consideration. A pleasant person can become much more prone to uncontrolled, exaggerated opinions in a heated argument. Leaders are urged to assume the perpetrator does not realise the extent of damage that may be caused. The first step is a reminder by a higher ranked member that the perpetrator has overstepped a boundary and should stop. This should include examples of said behaviour. Following continued, public actions that can undermine Combine neutrality, the player is given a stern warning, with accompanying threat of expulsion. If these actions continue after the warning, an apology must be issued alongside a second warning. The apology must be written and signed and sound sincere (fuck sincerity, just apologise), to whomever was negatively affected. If the forced apology and dual warnings were not enough, the member is banned from The Combine and their records in the Member Archive are purged. The Combine itself will issue a public (more sincere) apology to all negatively affected parties. Then, all sides can sit in a circle and share how they were hurt by this event. Category:Combine Policy